De regalos y sorpresas
by Persei
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Kurama, ¿Hiei, cómo se lo celebrarás?. Para tí Marita, con cariño la chica loveless xD. R


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho es mío u.u**

**Warning: Este fic es del género yaoi, si no te gusta el tema no lo leas no me hago responsable de daños emocionales**

**Dedicatoria: Este fic va para ti Marita por ser hoy tu cumpleaños, espero te la pases súper y aquí ta mi regalito, abrelo XD espero te guste n.n**

* * *

**De regalos y sorpresas**

**By Akeru Fujimi**

Un suave y fresco amanecer se extendía por la ciudad. En el apartamento de un edificio bastante lujoso un par de jóvenes comenzaban a despertarse lentamente…

.- Hola amor – susurró el pelirrojo besando con suavidad y pasión a la vez los labios de su amante

.- Mmm… Podría acostumbrarme a despertar así todos los días – dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa – Hoy regresaré antes de las 9.00 – dijo guiñándole un ojo

.- Yo vendré antes de las 8 pero si surge alguna emergencia tendré que llegar más tarde – murmuró incorporándose para dirigirse al cuarto de baño

Así pues se escuchó el caer del agua de la ducha

Finas y delgadas gotas de agua resbalaban sobre su torso y espalda, el cabello rojo humedecido caía sobre su frente y las mejillas sonrosadas le daban un toque meramente angelical

Se sobresaltó al sentir unas manos recorriendo su pecho y firme abdomen

Sonrió al sentir unos labios suaves e incitadores recorrer su nuca y espalda, reconoció perfectamente al dueño de aquellos labios de pecado

Comenzó a girarse lentamente y al quedar de frente con su "opresor" tomó sus labios con pasión, apenas los labios y con la punta de la lengua delineaba sus labios, pidiendo permiso para entrar

Kurama dejó entreabrir sus labios un poco, solo lo suficiente para que Hiei aprovechara para introducir su lengua y así comenzaron la danza de deseo y amor

Ambas lenguas se entrelazaban pero no por el dominio del otro sino por demostrar aquellos sentimientos que sólo pueden ser expresados en cuerpo y alma no con palabras ni escritos

El agua caía sobre ambos chicos y entonces Hiei empujó a Kurama contra la pared del baño mientras que éste subía sus piernas a la altura de las caderas de Hiei

Cuando la falta de aire comenzó a hacerse presente comenzaron a separarse lentamente, pero Hiei comenzó a mover las caderas ocasionando una deliciosa fricción entre ambos cuerpos

.- Ahh… Hiei… - comenzó a gemir Kurama mientras comenzaba a seguir el ritmo de Hiei moviéndose él mismo también

Hiei comenzó a repartir besos en el cuello de Kurama y se detuvo principalmente en la curvatura entre el hombro y el cuello, ahí asaltó con intensidad, lamiendo, succionando y mordiendo

.- mmm… - Kurama sólo podía seguir con el ritmo que Hiei imponía y disfrutarlo y no es que se quejara

De pronto recordó lo que tenía que hacer en ese día y comenzó a obligar a su cuerpo a recuperarse de tal pasión

.- Ahhh… - gimió de nuevo cuando Hiei comenzaba a trazar un camino húmedo hasta su abdomen – Espera Hiei… - dijo haciendo que éste lo mirase curioso… con picardía

.- Por qué Kuri-kun?... – preguntó con falsa inocencia

.- Anda déjame ir tengo asuntos pendientes y debo acabarlos ya si quieres verme en cuanto llegues – dijo mientras Hiei comenzaba a acariciar lentamente la parte baja de su cadera – Te prometo que en cuanto llegue te daré con creces lo que dejamos pendiente si? – preguntó con una carita de ternura pura, aquellas a las que Hiei jamás podía rehusarse y él lo sabía

.- Está bien pero ni creas que dormirás hoy – susurró guiñándole un ojo a lo cual Kurama se sonrojó furiosamente

.- De acuerdo… - murmuró lo suficientemente fuerte para que sólo Hiei lo escuchara

Entonces Hiei comenzó a separarse un poco de Kurama y él bajo sus piernas para apoyarse nuevamente en el frío suelo de la ducha

Comenzaron a lavarse el uno al otro y 20 minutos más tarde salieron con una toalla atada a la cintura

.- Te veo luego Hiei – y dicho esto salió del apartamento no sin antes mandarle un beso desde el umbral

Y Hiei se desplomó sobre la cama

A sus 24 años compartí una vida feliz y llena de amor con Kurama, su pareja

Cómo había sido? Ni él mismo lo sabía sólo sabía que un día había visto a Kurama como el ser más bello de toda la tierra y fue entonces que sintió aquel golpeteo de su corazón, más feliz se sintió cuando Kurama le dijo "Yo también te amo Hiei" y desde entonces a pesar de los altos y bajos ahora tenían una vida estable y, por no decir demasiado activa, vida sexual

Era otoño y al otro día celebrarían el cumpleaños número 23 de Kurama (N/A: El cumple es el 20 de noviembre así que solo adelantamos estaciones XD) y él, aún no sabía qué regalarle a su pareja y al parecer, él ni siquiera se había percatado de que mañana sería su cumpleaños

Se levantó y comenzó a vestirse con la mirada fija en algún punto de las sabanas, tenía que sorprenderlo pero qué sería lo ideal?

Recogió su reloj del buró y comenzó a ponerse los zapatos. Habiendo terminado cogió los lentes oscuros y salió del departamento

Arribó a su auto último modelo y se dirigió hacia Yukina, su hermana le había dicho que querían planear junto con él la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kurama y él había accedido a ir

Así pasó la tarde, junto con Yukina, Yusuke, Kuwabara y Keiko, entre los 5 habían decidido que la fiesta sería pospuesta para el fin de semana donde se lo llevarían a la playa y el día de mañana se la pasaría con su pareja

Llego antes de las 8 y decidió esperar a Kurama en la sala pero su estómago pedía un pequeño refrigerio antes de que éste llegase y se dirigió a la cocina tomando una manzana del frutero de la mesa

Había sido un día muy pesado, haber soportado las burlas de los demás y los deseos de las chicas era un trabajo que no cualquiera podía realizar y había quedado más que exhausto

Subió a su recámara una vez que había acabado su manzana, se recostó en la cama y de pronto el cansancio y el sueño lo vencieron…

Eran las 9 de la noche cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un joven pelirrojo que comenzaba a quitarse lentamente su abrigo

Hiei estoy en casa! – exclamó no obteniendo respuesta alguna – Debe estar en la habitación – pensó subiendo con sigilio las escaleras – Hiei… - llamó pero nada le contestó, abrió la puerta suavemente y se encontró con la habitación a oscuras y en la cama un bulto se hacía en ella

Se acerco sigilosamente y lo que ahí observó le quitó el aliento

Hiei se había quedado dormido y parecía un pequeño ángel acurrucado abrazando la almohada a su lado, los labios entreabiertos lo invitaban a tomarlos y el efecto contrastante de los rayos de luz que se filtraban por las cortinas le incitaban a despertar y mirar a ese ser tan hermoso

Pero como hipnotizado sólo fue capaz de caminar con paso lento hacia él y arrodillarse observándolo dormir, suavizó la mirada, se reincorporó y tomó algunas mantas arropando al cuerpo frente a él, le besó la frente y se acomodó a su lado, tomándolo de la cintura

Ambos cayendo en un sueño pesado y a la vez de lo más tranquilo…

* * *

El amanecer lo despertó y empezó a abrir los ojos con dulce fastidio, tocó a su lado pero no había nada fue entonces que se despertó de golpe

Kurama? – preguntó desconcertado y en medio de su recorrido en la búsqueda de su amante se encontró con una notita

_Hiei:_

_Tuve una emergencia por eso salí así de la casa, te veré para la cena_

_Te quiere, Kurama_

Como lo suponía, el trabajo absorbía completamente a Kurama y es que era tal que le hacía que ni siquiera recordara que ese día era su cumpleaños

Pero él se encargaría de despejarlo cuando llegara porque vaya que había planes

Y sin perder tiempo comenzó con lo planeado…

Así pues llego el atardecer y con ello Hiei había terminado su labor, ahora sólo hacía falta que él llegase

Y así sucedió, la puerta se abrió dejando pasar al poseedor de aquellas esmeraldas y cabello rojizo

Y sin poder esperar más se abalanzó sobre su amor terminando los dos en el suelo

.- A qué se debe tan repentino ataque? – preguntó divertido

.- Kurama deberías dejar de tomarte tan en serio tu trabajo ni siquiera recuerdas que hoy hay algo muy especial por celebrar – dijo entre besos mirándolo fijamente y al observar el desconcierto en las facciones del chico… – TU cumpleaños

.- Qué día es hoy? – preguntó aún más desconcertado

.- 20 de noviembre – respondió sonriente

.- Oh dios! Juraría que seguíamos en octubre! – exclamó con sorpresa

Hiei se separo lentamente de Kurama y le tendió la mano para que pudiera levantarse

Así ambos llegaron al comedor en donde estaba un menú exquisito esperándolos

Así la cena transcurrió amena y divertida, con ellos contando anécdotas del trabajo o de situaciones embarazosas y demás

Cuando hubieron acabado, Hiei se dirigió al equipo de sonido y lo prendió oprimiendo el número 6, esa pieza le encantaba y se ajustaba perfecta a sus demás planes

Cuando la música comenzó a sonar, él se dirigió hacia Kurama

.- Me concede la siguiente pieza? – preguntó haciendo una reverencia y teniendo la mano

.- Por qué no – murmuró tomando la mano de Hiei

Y se acercaron al centro de la sala de estar

Bailaban al suave toque de la música que se esparcía por el ambiente… al paso de una canción que decía…

**_Every endless night has a dawning day_**

_**Every darkest sky has a shining ray**_

_**And it shines on you**_

_**Baby, can't you see?**_

_**You are the only one**_

_**Who can shine for me**_

Comenzaron a un ritmo lento... mágico… y el ambiente de la habitación se llenó de aquella dulzura y magia que sólo se ve y se siente cuando dos almas se funden en un sentimiento mutuo y fuerte como lo es el amor

Kurama se abrazo a la nuca de Hiei y éste rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de su amante, el pelirrojo escondió su rostro en el pecho de Hiei y éste sólo aspiraba el embriagante y dulce olor a vainilla de Kurama

A pesar del silencio entre ambos, sólo así eran capaces de concentrarse en sentir todo lo que su pareja le entregaba y aceptarlo

Una emoción que sólo ellos dos conocían… un sentimiento que los unía… una sensación que los recorría

La tenue luz de las velas iluminaban tenuemente la sala de estar y en el centro ellos dos se movían en un tímido valls de amor

.- Te amo Kurama… - murmuró en su oído haciendo que el contacto de su cálido aliento topase con la piel del joven más chico y lo estremeciese en una sensación extasiada y a la vez deseosa

.- Yo también te amo Hiei – declaró sobre su pecho mientras se separaba un poco de su amor, sólo lo suficiente para poder observarlo

_**It's a private emotion that fills you tonight**_

_**And a silence falls between us**_

_**As the shadows steal the light**_

_**And wherever you may find it**_

_**Wherever it may lead**_

_**Let your private emotion come to me**_

Hiei se perdió en aquella mirada esmeralda que tanto amaba, aquellas joyas verdes que lo habían hipnotizado mientras su dueño se robaba su corazón y ahora le entregaba el suyo también

Kurama era ahora lo más importante para él y siempre lo sería… jamás había entregado a alguien más su corazón por temor a que pudiesen destrozárselo y cegó completamente a los sentimientos

Y Kurama le abrió con dulzura y calidez los ojos mostrándole que no todo era malo y que él siempre estaría ahí para apoyarlo, fue entonces que salió de todas las dudas y dejó de negarse a lo que su corazón y alma imploraban

Se acercó poco a poco a los labios de su chico y los tomó con suma dulzura sin dejar de ser pasional, Kurama le correspondió igualmente poniendo sus manos detrás de la nuca de su amante para acercarlo más hacia sí y profundizar aún más aquel beso

Hiei rodeo posesivamente la cintura del pelirrojo, haciendo que sus cuerpos se pegasen casi queriendo fundirse en uno solo

Ambos cayeron sobre la alfombra de la sala y poco les importó porque reanudaron pronto su trabajo de caricias y besos

Kurama se colocó encima de Hiei y comenzó a desabrochar su camisa besando también los labios de su amor. Desprendió pronto la camisa y se quedo admirando fascinado el cuerpo atlético de su amante

Trazó un camino desde el pecho hasta donde los pantalones le permitieron y sonrió con picardía

Acomodó su pelvis a manera que Hiei sintiera que él estaba de la misma forma y que necesitaba ser suyo ya pero aún había tiempo y unos cuantos juegos no hacían daño a nadie

Comenzó con el cuello de Hiei y ahí lo besó con fiereza, con sed y ganas de más

Delineó un camino de besos hasta el ombligo donde se dilató más tiempo y con sus manos daba "inocentes" caricias al miembro de Hiei

.- Ahh… Kurama… - susurró en medio del éxtasis que estaba sufriendo

.- Quieres que sea tuyo Hiei? – preguntó con fingida inocencia

.- Ahhh... – gimió cuando Kurama había vuelto a rozar "sin querer" aquella área sensible de su cuerpo

.- Me deseas? – preguntó mientras succionaba y mordía el pezón izquierdo de su amante

.- Ahhh... si... te deseo – alcanzó a decir en medio de jadeos

.- No te he oído bien Hiei… - susurró mientras ahora lamía al gemelo del anterior hasta erizarlo por completo

.- Te deseo Kurama quiero tomarte y hacerte mío – exclamó firme y a la vez extasiado, Kurama sonrió con picardía y tomó los labios de Hiei como si aquello significase su rendición

_**When your soul is tired and your heart is weak**_

_**Do you think of love as a one-way street?**_

_**Well, it runs both ways**_

_**Open up your eyes**_

_**Can't you see me here?**_

_**How can you deny?**_

Los papeles se invirtieron y ahora era Hiei quién atacaba con intensidad el pecho de Kurama sacando suspiros y gemidos del chico

Comenzó a desabrochar rápidamente los pantalones del chico y en medio del proceso le devolvía a Kurama algunos de los "roces sin querer" que Kurama le había dado

Kurama gemía tenuemente y el deseo ya era más que palpable en sus ojos dilatados por el deseo

Hiei se quitó los suyos quedando a iguales con Kurama

Deslizó su boca sobre el abdomen y continuo bajando, tomó con los dientes el elástico del bóxer de Kurama y así los deslizó suavemente por los muslos de su chico

Luego se deshizo de los suyos y miró a Kurama con deseo y a la vez con excitación, bajó su boca por las caderas de Kurama y acariciaba suavemente los testículos del joven pero no llegaba a tocar la virilidad de Kurama que ya pedía urgentemente atención

.- Ahhh Hiei… - gemía con frustración y placer a la vez

.- Recuerda que debes pagar lo que me hiciste hace un rato – ronroneó

Aprisionó sus labios con los de Kurama una vez más y Kurama le rodeó con las piernas a ambos lados

La falta de aire les hizo separarse una vez más y Hiei subió tres dedos que delineaban los labios hinchados y rojos de su amante

Kurama los tomó jugando con ellos, lamiéndolos con verdadero deleite y cuando Hiei decidió que era tiempo los sacó para pesar de Kurama pero inmediatamente después un primer dedo se introducía lentamente a él y esto le hizo aumentar su deseo y ganas de más, y así le siguieron dos dedos más

.- Ahh Hiei – decía mientras empujaba las caderas, Hiei había dado en el blanco

Sacó los dedos y los sustituyó por su virilidad

Esperó unos segundos para que éste se acostumbrará y después comenzó a establecer un ritmo lento que les hacía cada vez desear más

El vaivén se hacía cada vez más rápido y ahora el silencio era roto por los gemidos y jadeos que ambos soltaban

La fricción entre ambos era un éxtasis total en Kurama pero sentir a Hiei dentro no tenía comparación

Hiei se aferró a las caderas de Kurama para embestir cada vez más y más fuerte y más y más rápido

Alcanzaron el clímax casi al mismo tiempo, primero Kurama que terminó derramando su semilla en medio de ambos y al sentir el cuerpo de Kurama tensarse, Hiei lo alcanzó

Tardaron algunos minutos para poder normalizar las respiraciones agitadas y en medio de su semi-delirio se besaron con suavidad

Hiei salió de Kurama y lo atrajo hacia sí en un abrazo protector y lleno de amor

.- Hiei eso fue… maravilloso – pronunció Kurama

.- Sí… lo sé – respondió ganándose un pequeño golpecito en sus costillas

.- Te has cansado ya? – preguntó pícaramente

.- Claro que no, acaso tú sí? – dijo arrogante

.- Tampoco, esto es sólo un principio verdad? Hace más de dos días que no lo hacemos, vaya que te necesito – dijo sin darle tiempo de responder atrapando sus labios

Y así sin saber cómo exactamente ambos llegaron a la habitación, llenándola de gemidos, gritos y jadeos producto de una intensa pasión

.- Te amo – susurró uno de ellos

.- Yo también te amo – respondió envolviéndolo en un abrazo un tanto posesivo y protector a lo cual el otro chico sólo se limitó a acomodarse y disfrutar…

_**Oh, it's a private emotion that fills you tonight**_

_**And the silence falls between us**_

_**As the shadows steal the light**_

_**And wherever you may find it**_

_**Wherever it may lead**_

_**Let your private emotion come to me**_

Ambos cayeron rendidos a los brazos de Morfeo que los miraba sonriente, como si tuviese la seguridad de que ese amor y tantas noches de entrega y pasión se repetirían muchas veces más

Y quién sabe… quizá así sería…

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- THE END -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Qué les digo? Ando acá de nuevo y ya saben por qué personita XD Marita espero te haya gustado tu regalo de cumple y que sigas cumpliendo muchos más, ya ves te puse a Hiei otra vez como el "seme" a pesar de que yo quería que fuera uno Kuri y otro él u.u Estuvo algo fuerte pero échenle la culpa a ella, así lo quizo XD

Apenas y logré sacar algo de inspiración para poder escribir esto y es que con tanto bloqueo la cabeza me da vueltas x.x pero lo hice con todo el cariño que te tengo amiga n.n y espero a ustedes también les haya gustado n.n

Aprovecharé este espacio para agradecer a las siguientes personas el review del one-shoot anterior

Gracias a:

**Ruri-Sakuma**

**Hana Black**

**Nasaki**

**Suisho Haruka**

**Dani**

Ahora si me despido, ya saben que no me gusta mucho escribir de esta pareja pero si me ven por aquí otra vez ya sabrán a quien agradecer o matar XD. Besos a todos los que lean mi fic y gracias!

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
